The Wild Guard: Return of the Roar
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris' son takes on the legendary roar! After being named after a legendary lion, Kion seeks to find his life's purpose. And he seeks it with uncertainty that he was chosen. First of the five stories of "The Wild Guard".
1. The Beginning

As the sun arose over the horizon, two figures sat at Pride Rock, surveying the land before them.

"Now, son... All this land which the light touches is ours to rule."

"Dad, what about the darken land?"

"That's the land of Chaos. His land is where our enemies will -"

"WA-HOO!"

Chris rolled his eyes. His youngest son, Kion, and his wolf friend, Hazoo, came running up the rock. They were playing with a rotten apple.

Christopher held his nose, "Yuk!"

Chris ordered, "Hazoo! Kion! Enough!"

Kion stopped playing with Hazoo. Kion looked up at his father and said, "Yeah, Dad?"

Chris said, "I am trying to teach your older brother the rule of our land. And I can't do it if you are fooling around."

Christopher smiled, "Because I am going to be-"

"Yeah, yeah," Finished Kion, "The King of the Pride Lands. I get it."

Chris nugged his boys, "Okay, you two. Kion, why do you and Hazoo go on and play a bit while I teach your brother?"

Kion smiled, "Okay, Dad."

Hazoo ran over to Kion, "Yeah, Kion! I know the best place! Hazoo-Landa!"

The wolf, with the apple in his mouth, leaped down the rock. Kion watched him in shock. Then, he turned to his father and said, "See ya, Dad. Good luck with your training, Christopher!"

Christopher frowned, "Yuk! I can't believe we're related!"

Chris smiled as he wrapped his arm around his son, "I know. But one day he'll grow up... I hope."


	2. The Roar

* Hazoo's name has been changed to Bunga*

Kion, Chris' son, and Bunga raced across the forest, leaping over fallen trees, over lakes, and yes, even gators.

Kion caught the rotten apple as he ran. Since he was excited, he tripped over a branch, sendign the apple into the air. The wolf cub leaped in the air like a caracal, that cat that the Kratt brothers explored who took Aviva's birdie, and caught the apple.

Kion smiled, "Bunga!"

Bunga smiled, "You can't catch me!"

So the chase was on. Kion leaped ahead and caught the fruit. Finally, he slowed at the edge of the forest, "I won!"

"Not yet! Hazoo-landa!" Bunga leaped and took the apple. But the apple lost his paws and went rolling into the Dark Lands.

Kion said, "Aww... Now we lost! You pushed it into the Dark Lands."

Bunga smiled, "I am not afraid of the Dark Lands. Are you?"

Kion stood tall, "I am not... It's just my Dad..."

Bunga smiled, "Ha! I knew you were a Scaredy Kratt! You what my Dad's always saying!"

Kion rolled his eyes as Bunga leaped into the forbidden territory, "Hakata Makata..."

Bunga got down to the fruit and picked it up, "Easy as diasies!"

Kion smiled, "Okay, but come on!"

Bunga yelled, "Awww... Come on! It's fun in here. There is nothing to be scared about!"

"There will be."

The wolf cub froze. He turned around and saw a wild cat arching towards him.

Kion cried, "Bunga!"

The cat caught the howling cub, "Hush you! Kion? Oh, ain't it the son of the fierce wild man of the forest? Are you afraid to fight me?"

Kion frowned, "I am not afraid you, Mr. Cat."

The cat meowed fiercely, "Ha! I have a name! My name is Wazee."

Kion said, "Let Bunga go!"

Wazee answered, "And whose going to make me?"

"My Dad!"

"And where is he?"

Kion realized that he was far from Pride Rock. If only he didn't play, but stayed with his older brother and learned about the land which his Dad ruled.

"Bunga!"

Bunga was whining, "Kion!"

Wazee was laughing evilly, "Say good bye to your friend, Kion."

Kion's eyes brightened with fear and anger... "Let Bunga go now!"

Wazee answered, "You are just a pity little human boy. You can't even stop me!"

Kion grew angry. He cried with all his heart, "Let him GO-ROARR!"

Wazee dropped the cub out of his jaw. He ran away, "Not the roar! Not the roar!"

Bunga ran up the hill, as Kion finished his threat, "WOW, KION! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Kion said, "What just happened?"


	3. Kion's Punishment

"HA! Ha! That was Kion!"

Chris and Aviva stood amazed. Chris said, "Sahar, are you sure that was my son?"

Sahar, the wise old eagle perked on the patio of the Kratt home, answered, "Yes, yes! It is time!"

Aviva said, "What time?"

Chris sighed, "The legend of Kion, the lion... But, I didn't name Kion for the roar... But... Harter..."

Sahar said, "Yes, Harter did tell you someone will take the roar. It is Kion!"

Christopher came outside, holding Baby Applay, who was nine months old, "Dad! What was that?"

Chris assured his son, "That was your brother."

"Kion can roar?!"

"Shush, Christopher!"

Sahar answered, "You will have to tell Kion."

"Tell me what?"

Chris turned, "Kion!"

Kion and Bunga stood at the paio's stairs. Kion looked so innocent but unsure.

Sahar said, "Your father is going to tell you of something important. About your roar."

Kion blinked, "You heard it? Yeah, I am a bit amazed too. First I wanted Bunga safe and second, I roared as I cried out for him to be let go. Dad, what happened?"

Chris sighed, "I will explain later. I need to talk to someone."

Kion watched his father and brother walk to Pride Rock. He sighed, "How close they are together! But I am just a misfit."

"Lion?"

Kion looked at his baby sister. He sighed, "I bet Mom likes you, Applay. No one likes me."

"Kion..."

"Mom..."

Aviva sat next to her son and said, "Why the accusation?"

"Because... Dad is with Christopher and you are with Applay. No one wants anything with me. You all just run away and look for a punishment for me."

Aviva frowned, "Kion! We love you. We are parents, your father and I. We have to punish you. Besides, who said you were in trouble?"

"The way Dad looked at me when he wanted to talk to Harter..."

"Kion..."

"Mom, just leave me alone. I want to be alone..."

Kion ran upstairs to his bedroom and shammed the door shut.

Kion sat on his bed, holding his face up with his hands. He looked at the picture of his seventh birthday that was taped to his mirror. He sighed.

Kion went to the mirror and looked at himself, "I am just a misfit in this family. I bet Dad had much responsiblities to take at my age once..."

"I actually did."

Kion jumped to face his father. Chris smiled slightly, but held a stern face.

"Dad!"

Chris sat on his son's bed and sat, "I found out from Fury, Bunga's grandmother, that you were in the Dark Lands."

Kion hung his head in dismay.

"Bunga has a big mouth, but he told his grandma all the adventures about you in the Dark Lands with Wazee."

Kion nodded, "I was, Dad..."

Chris sighed, "Kion, what am I to do with you? How come I have one behaving son, while the other one rather play. And get himself into trouble!"

Kion held his tears back, "I am just a boy..."

"Christopher is nine years old. He acts like a man, because he has a responsiblity to take once he becomes of age."

Kion answered, "I have no responsibilty, Dad!"

Chris frowned, "You do now..."

Kion waited for the lashing. Chris went to the window and said, "You should know better, Kion... But I'm proud of you."

Kion looked up. Tears shined on his face, "But! I'm in trouble!"

Chris knelt on one knee and wiped his son's tears. He embraced the boy, "But had you not gotten into trouble, you wouldn't have known your responsibilty."

Kion cried on Chris' shoulder. Chris patted his son, "I cannot punish you. But you do deserve a punishment for going in the Dark Lands."

Kion stopped crying and looked at his father, "I'll do anything!"

"Anything? How about cleaning for a month?"

Kion gasped. He hated the cleaning chores. But he was punished. He said, "I'll do it..."

"That's my boy."

Chris took his son downstairs. He whispered in Aviva's ear what the punishment is. Aviva nodded and said, "Kion, go get your stool. You'll wash the dishes while Mom does dinner."

Kion groaned. He hated dish washing. Chris stood with his arms crossed. Kion got his stool and stood at the sink. Chris left the house to tend Christopher. Aviva left the kitchen to tend Applay.

Kion washed the dishes by himself. He looked out the window and saw Bunga looking right at him.


	4. The Legend

There are lots of error in the last chapter... Like Applay wasn't nine months old. Chris and Aviva had three boys and one girl. There was Christopher, nine years old; Kion, seven; Michael, five; and Applay, two years old.

Family time was common for the Kratt family. Everynight, the boys and girl would surround their father and hear awesome stories.

But tonight, Kion had too much to do. Christopher purposely dropped his cup of juice on the floor, making it sticky to clean.

Kion started to cry as he strubbed the floors. A few times he would bang his head on the table when he tried to stand up.

At bedtime, the dining room all cleaned up, Chris came to get Kion, "Time for bed."

Kion stood up all soaked. The bucket of water spilled when he tried to lift it into the sink.

Aviva gasped at the mess, "Chris... I think Kion is still too little to do ALL the cleaning."

Kion said as he sat on the water-soaked stool, "I am such a mess-up! Sorry, Dad... Sorry, Mom."

Chris tucked his arm around his son, "Hey, you did your best. Mommy and I will stay up later to dry this up..."

"NO! You told me to do it," Kion jumped off the stool and landed on the slippery floor. He lost his balance and fell on his bottom... He started to cry.

Chris picked up his son, "Kion, I have a story to tell you. If you clean up yourself and get into bed, I'll tell you."

"What kind of story?"

"It's a legend."

Kion watched his mother mop up the water. She got it done in five minutes. The floors were clean and dry.

"Okay..."

"That's my boy!"

Kion got washed up and lay on his bed, "Tell me the legend, Dad!"

Chris wiped his arms dry, since he helped bathe his son. Chris lay on the bed close to Kion's side.

"One day, long time ago, a lion was born in this forest. This lion grew up, knowing he was the leader. But one day, he roared to alarm some enemies, he discovered the roar."

"Just like mine?"

"Just like yours. Kion, which was his name also, ruled this land. One evening, a snake bit his paw. He was sent away to heal. An eagle, his only companion, followed on. He always go to the Pride Lands, which is here, and tell the lions how he was doing. And he returns..."

"What happened?"

"Kion disappeared. The lion was never heard of again."

"Wow!"

Chris kissed Kion's forehead, "Now my Kion will never be heard of again, if he doesn't get any sleep."

Kion laughed as his father tickled his belly. Kion snuggled up in his bed, "Good night, Dad."

Chris kissed his son, "Good night, Kion."

After the lights were out, Kion ran to his window, He saw shooting stars and wished, "I wish to find my life's purpose!"

He went back to bed and slept. But he didn't notice a little creature snuck in the house and heard his wish. It sprinkled some 'wish powder' on Kion's face. Kion snorted in his sleep as the creature settled, "You have your wish, Kion."


	5. Kion is a WHAT!

Kion woke up in the morning. The sun shined in his bedroom, stretching unto his bed. He yawned and stretched.

"It's a new day!... To do chores."

He jumped out of bed and landed on the floor. He was excited for the sun shining.

Downstairs, his mother nursed his baby sister. Chris was doing breakfast this morning. He liked it that his parents take turns, showing the children about sharing.

"Hey Dad!"

Chris smiled, "Hey, Kion... Would - KION!"

Kion looked at his father as he sat in his chair, "What?"

Aviva screamed as she held Applay tight in her bosom. Christopher and Michael were poking Kion with their fingers and laughing.

Chris shoed the children away. He touched his son, "Kion?! What happened to you?"

Kion looked behind him. A wave of a yellow stick with a red end caught his attention. He followed it down to... He gasped, "Dad?! What am I?"

Chris picked up his seven-year-old and took him to the bathroom mirror. Very slowly, Chris lifted the boy to the mirror.

Kion gasped, "A lion? I'm a lion?"

Chris gulped, "Make that a lion cub..."

Kion looked at his yellow fur, topped wit hred hair and red tail hair. He gasped as he saw his sharp, pointy teeth. His eyes were huge! His hands - paws were loaded with claws.

All that morning, Kion stared at himself. He couldn't believe what had happened. Finally, he went outside to see Bunga.

Bunga said, "AHH! A lion!"

Kion said, "Bunga! Wait! It's me, Kion!"

But Bunga ran for his life. Kion chased him, telling him that he was Kion. As Bunga ran, he hid behind a pack of wolves. The leader growled at Kion.

Kion stopped dead in his tracks and turned back, screaming for help, "DAD! HELP!"

Chris came running outside, apron and all. He reared up Kion in his arms and halted the leader.

"JoJa! Why chase my son?"

Joja stared at Chris, "That's your boy? He changed overnight."

Chris said, "I don't know how or why."

Bunga said, "Kion? I knew your roar was great, but a lion outfit!? Cool!"

Kion smiled, "Hey, Bunga. That's the problem. It might just be a lion outfit." So he bit his own fur. He forgot he had sharp teeth and bit through his skin, causing blood.

"Kion!"

Christopher laughed, "Koin's got fleas!"

Chris snapped his eldest son on the head, "That's no way to talk to Kion, mister! You know better."

Aviva met the need of Kion's teeth marks. He chattered, "It's not just any lion outfit... Mom!" He started crying. Aviva said to Bunga, "I think Kion should stay inside, today."

"Can I come in?"

"Later, Bunga."


	6. Wild Guard

Kion was crying on the sofa. He rubbed his eyes with his big soft paw. He purred slightly as he licked his paw and cleaned his face.

Aviva said, "Chris?"

Chris dropped the dishrag and raised his hands, "I have nothing to do with it!"

Aviva smiled, "I know that. But I think our son has your way of being a wild man."

Chris sighed, "No, a wild lion."

The couple kissed alone in the kitchen. Kion saw them. He sighed, "Now I'm a lion. Dad!"

Chris stared at his son, "You know -"

"Yeah, I know. You were loving Mom. But you told me about the legend of Kion... Could it have effected on me?"

"CHRISTOPHER KRATT?!"

Chris blushed as Aviva frowned as him. Meanwhile, Christopher came running in, "Yes, Mom?"

Aviva shook her head, "I forgot we have two Christophers... Not you, honey. Your father is in trouble this time."

Chris smiled sheepishly, "At least I didn't tell him a spooky story..."

"You know better Chris."

Kion sighed as he lay on the sofa. He looked up to see Bunga at the doggydoor, "Bunga!"

"Kion!" Bunga leaped up on the couch, "Wanna play tag?"

Kion stood up, "Yeah! But I need to ask my parents."

Bunga sat on the sofa while Kion leaped down. He came up to his mother, who sat on the love sofa. He idn't realize it but he purred up to his mother.

Aviva petted Kion's young lion mane, "What you want, honey?"

"Can Bunga and I go play tag?"

Aviva sighed, "Okay. But be careful. No one out there is expecting a wild boy like you to run around in a lion suit."

Kion purred over his mother's bosom. Her scratching behind his ears felt so good. Bunga said, "Kion?"

Kion jerked up, "Right! Thanks Mom!"

Chris sat next to Aviva. Aviva smiled, "That boy sure is lovable, even as a lion. He's purring now."

Chris smiled, "So that means you're not mad at me?"

Aviva frowned, "No."

Kion chased Bunga across the land. Sahar, the old eagle, came down, "Kion!"

Kion looked up, "Sahar? How did you know it was me!?"

Sahar landed on a tree branch. Bunga ran ahead while Kion stopped.

"I knew it was you, Kion, because of your energy. I know why you are a lion."

"You do? Tell me please!"

"Well, it came to be. Come with me, Kion, to pride rock."

Kion ran ahead of the eagle to Pride Rock. He lay down to clean himself, "I made it."

Sahar smiled, "I see. Now, you are chosen to be part of the Wild Guard!"

"Wild Guard?"

"Yes. I have told your father. You have to choose four other lions to build up the guard to protect the Pride lands."

Kion smiled, "Cool... But why lions?"

"But they are the toughest."

"But this land hadn't had a lion in years, Dad says."

The eagle thought for a moment, "Yes... But you never know."

Kion said, "So how many do I need to find?"

"Four. One should be the bravest, another the fastest; the third, the strongest; and finally, the fourth, the keenness of sight. You are the toughest, the leader."

Kion stood tall, "Wow! I am the leader... Maybe this IS my life purpose!"

"You are so right."

"Thanks, Sahar. I have to find Bunga to tell him all about it!"

"Remember, Kion. Find the strongest, the bravest, the fastest, and the keenness of sight to build your tough."

"The strongest, bravest, fastest and keenness of sight. Got it! Thanks!"


	7. The New Wild Guard

Bunga found Kion running to him, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Bunga. But Sahar took me aside to tell me all about the Wild Guard!"

"The Wild Guard! Cool! Wait - What's a wild guard?"

"It's a team of lions who build up to defend the Pride Lands. I am the leader, the toughest!"

"Cool! And where's your lion pals?"

Kion said, "That's the thing. It can't be a wild guard without lions. But Sahar didn't say I can't choose other animals."

Bunga beamed, "Oh! Can I be on the team, Kion? Please, please, please, please, please, pretty please?!"

Kion laughed the wolf's cuteness, "Bunga! Stop! If you calm down, I can tell you this."

"What, Kion?"

"You are the bravest animal I know. Bunga, will you be my brave member?"

Bunga was thrilled, "Hazoo-landa! Of course, I will!"

Kion smiled, "All I know exactly who will be my fastest member?"

"Me?"

"No, Bunga," Laughed Kion, "It's Dashee."

"You mean that cheetah that your Dad adopted into the forest family?"

"Of course. I know exactly where to find her! Come on, Bunga!"

"Hazoo-landa! Here we come! Wild Guard on duty!"

Dashee was indeed a young cheetah. She loved her new home and made friends with Chris' family, especially Kion. She lay on her favorite rock which hid her home.

"Dashee!"

Dashee looked up and saw a wolf and a lion coming towards her. She gasped, "Bunga! Look out!"

She reached in to save the wolf. But Bunga cried, "Don't worry! Kion's a lion now!"

Dashee looked up at Kion, "Kion? What happened to you?"

"I don't know for sure. But I am happy to announce, I am the leader of the new Wild guard!"

"Wild Guard? I know you are a wild boy. Are you in charge?"

Kion explained to her all what Sahar told him.

"So you have the roar? Lions roar, Kion."

"Yeah, but this is even better!"

"Okay... I'll play your little game. But remember, I still don't believe about you this massive roar."

"Show her the roar, Kion!"

"Not yet, Bunga. I have two more members to get. Come on!"

"See ya, Kion. Bye, Bunga!"

"See ya, Dashee!"

Kion met a river. He knew how to cross it. But this time he waited.

"What are you doing, Kion?"

"Waiting for a bird."

"A bird?"

Soon, a bird flew over. His eyes saw Kion and Bunga, "A lion in the Pride Lands. This I got to see."

So he dived to the couple, "Who is this lion?"

Kion said, "Hello, Fuli!"

The bird exclaimed, "Kion! But how?"

"It's a long story. But this I got to tell."

After telling about the Wild Guard and his so far chosen team, Fuli agreed to be the keenness of sight.

"Affirmative. But really, I believe Dashie is right. This seems like play."

Bunga grew impatient, "Kion..."

"Not yet, Bunga. One more, and I can finally show it."

So Kion and Bunga went to the forest. Kion's second best friend was a horse. He gazed in the open field.

"A Lion! *Neighs*"

Bunga said, "It's Kion!"

Kion smiled, "Hello, Opere!"

"Kion? What happened?"

"Long story. But this I need to tell you..." Again he told about the Wild Guard. Opere raised a hoof, "I am indeed the strongest at my age. I would like to join your game."

Kion grew upset, "This is not a game! It is real! Meet me on Pride Rock this sunset. Bunga, tell Fuli and Dashee."

"Aye, Aye, Kion!"


	8. Kion is accused

Kion was on his way home when he ran into his older brother Christopher.

"Hey, Kion!"

"Hey, Christopher! What's up?"

A little chuckle, starled Kion, "Going to tell Dad about your 'lion' choosing."

"Christopher! Why are you such a tattle taler? I chose my friends because they are the only ones I have and trust."

"But Sahar said 'Lions'. Not cheetahs, birds, horses, and wolves. And, oh, I really don't believe you roared in the first place."

Kion stopped. He couldn't believe his older brother was saying that! He followed up to his brother, "Why are you and I so different?"

"Because I'm the Prince. You're just a lowly sibling with no future."

Kion growled, "I DO have a future."

"Yeah, being a lion, like, forever. *Laughs*" Christopher ran to the house, leaving Kion just trotting, wondering what had just happened.

He decided to turn away and head for Pride Rock. His discouraged face startled his friends.

Dashee said, "Kion, what's wrong?"

Kion looked up to see his friends. Bunga was wagging his tail, "Well..."

Kion smiled, "At least I have you four," He stood at the edge and said, "Everyone behind me."

His four friends went behind him. Kion positioned himself still. He readied and and... *squeak

Dashee looked at Kion, "I may be a cheetah, but I'm a hyena! That was the 'massive roar'?"

Kion turned embarrassed, "I don't understand..."

Bunga ran up to defend his friend, "But I saw it. He did roar!"

Fuli winged into the air, "Sorry, Kion."

"Kion!"

Kion looked to see his father and older brother coming. Chris looked at the critters who stared at him. Chris looked at Kion, "Is it true?"

Kion asked, "What, Dad?"

"That these are your lions?"

"But I - Dad, there are no lions..."

Chris shook his head, "No excuses... Kion, maybe you are still too young to take responsiblity. This is just play."

Kion said, "But Sahar didn't say I HAVE to find lions."

"Kion!"

Kion lay before his father. Though a lion cub, his father still had control on him. Kion said, "Dad..."

"Why can't you be like Christopher?"

Kion frowned, "And be a tattle taler?"

"KION!"

Kion backed down. His father was in no mood. Chris said, "Everyone, go home. I don't even want to see your face, Kion. I am so ashamed of you."

Chris walked around, angrily. Christopher looked at Kion and smirked at him and walked away. Kion watchd his friedns leave him. Bunga came up, "Kion..."

"Bunga... Just go away... I am in big trouble."

Bunga walked away sadly.


	9. Kion the First

Kion walked along the land by himself. He was still upset of his failure. He was not yet to see his mother...

"Why am I a lion? So when someone says I'm lying? This is so embarrassing...

"Why - Why even trust me at all...

They say the guard is my call.

Then come tell me I'm wrong!

"Now what - What should I do?

And who - who do I turn to

Now everything feels so upside down...

"Deep down, maybe I knew

It was way too good to be true

With all my friends looking up to me,

Some leader I turned out to be!"

"Kion!"

Kion turned and gasped, "Whoa... Who are you?"

A figure in the clouds had appeared. His face was sweet. It was a lion, just like him.

"My name is Kion the Tough. I was the first leader of the entire generation of the Wild Guard."

"Wow! My Dad told me about you. What happened to you?"

"So much has happened to me. But today, I am happening in you, Kion."

Kion said, "My Dad thinks it was all a play. I am not worthy to be a leader. All I do is play boy games. My older brother tattles on me... He should take this place."

The lion said, "Your older brother has other responsbilities. I have chosen you to be the next wild guard leader."

"Wait... So you turned me into a lion?"

"Yes, Kion."

"But Why?"

"So you can learn the world of creatures. Your father has experience it with his brother. Now, it's time for you, Kion."

"But the roar... it was a squeak. My Dad... My friends... My friends... Do they have to be lions?"

The lion chuckled, "It's just the beginning, Kion. No, They don't have to be lions. If you want to prove you can, just call me, Kion."

"By what name?"

"Why, my name... Hmmm... Oh, how about Kion the First."

Kion smiled, "Thank-you so much, Kion the First. You really helped me."

"That's why I'm here and will be there. Til' the Pride Lands end."

Slowly his appearing disappeared. Kion turned, "So it was just the beginning. Kion the First will be there for me... Which means the roar, also.

"Maybe my journey is far from done

They need a leader and I'm the one

So now it's time for them all to see

The lion I was made to be!

It is time, to take the lead on my own!

It is time for something bigger than

I have ever known!

"Maybe now with the choices done

Now I truly believe I am the one!"

Kion's shoulder beared the mark of a lion's head. He looked down and sighed,

"Is it time? Is it time...

Yes... It is time."

Kion entered the house, for he stood on the patio. He was not afraid to see his family's disgrace.

Kion stayed outside. The sun was long gone now. He stood at the edge of the rock that faced the lake. His little sister came up, "Lion! Roar!"

Kion sighed, "Only you, little sis... Only you believe me. Thought I am a lion... I may be stuck as one forever."

"Kion..."

Kion turned to see his mother. She overheard him. Kion turned to face his mother, "Mother, I am the chosen one for Wild Guard. Kion the First just... appeared unto me."

Chris came out, "Kion! Your mother and I are disappointed of you. Stop these childish games and grow up!"

Aviva frowned upon her son, "Kion, you are going to be a young man. Your father was your age once. But he took responsibilties. His life was at risk. You need to grow up. Stop this appearing out of no where characters."

Kion sat on his tail. He took his parents' lashing seriously. Aviva took Applay inside. Chris said, "When you finally learn, I'll let you back in my life!"

Kion sat for minutes after the door shut. Then he said, "Well, guess I have to. Maybe Mom's right. Maybe this 'Kion the First' isn't real. Yes, it's just a silly ol' legend. But this emblem... What's wrong with me? This must be a dream!"

Kion walked away from the house. He strolled in the forest alone. He came to Pride Rock and sat on the edge. His heart yearned for the truth.

Bunga came running up, "Hey, Kion! What's up?"

"Bunga... Go away. I just got kicked out of my home. All because of a silly sight."

"Kion, then, why are you a lion? What's with the lion head on your shoulder?"

"Shut up, Bunga. I am in no mood to talk... No mood to play. No mood to deal with anyone. I just want the truth!"

Kion ran from the rock. Bunga sat alone, scared from Kion's growl.


	10. Wild Guard Unite

Kion reached the open fields. He walked slowly under the high grasses. He was so stubborn. He ignored Dashee, who wanted him to practice hunting with her.

Night rolled in. The night breeze chilled Kion. But he didn't care. He came to the Dark Lands. He wished it all a dream. As he turned away, something else chilled his bone.

"Mmmm... A tasty Lion cub. I hadn't had one of those in ever!"

Kion turned to see a wild cat in the dark, "Wazee!"

"Kion?!"

Kion faced his enemy. Wazee laughed, "Decided to live a life like an animal."

"Kion!"

Kion looked and saw his four friends; Bunga, Dashee, Opera, and Fuli. They were scared to see the wild cat that the night before trid to hurt Bunga.

"Everyone, stay back," Kion cried. But the wild cat roared and took Kion down. Kion put his lion strength to the test. He bit the cat's paw, making the cat yelp in pain.

"That's all you got, kid!" Another break-in came without warning. This time Kion bare his teeth and slashed his claws into the cat's face. The wild cat backed off and rubbed his face. He stared at Kion, "I will not give up. I am ten times your size. I will fight until you have no strength."

Kion was growing weak. After the cat slashed his claws into his back leg, he lost most of his strength, "Whatever you may do, Wazee. I will stay taller."

The cat laughed, "Really?"

The four animals crowded Kion. Dashee answered, "Yes. As long we are together, we will defend the Pride Lands."

Kion said, "Guys, this is a game..."

Bunga smiled, "Not if you are a lion."

Opera reared. Dashee spinned around the cat. Wazee had a difficult time trying the slash the cheetah. Bunga made the cat comes towards him, as Opera reared again and gallopped into the cat with his thoundering hooves. Fuli soared ahead, "Kion! Wazee's not alone!"

Kion looked and saw more wild cats running out of the Dark Lands. Kion kept still as he growled. Dashee was taken down. Opera was slashed. Bunga was biten. Kion grew angry. His eyes lightened. He fixed his paws, "Everyone, take cover!"

The three animals retreated. Fuli dived to the trio, "Are you guys okay?"

Dashee licked her wounds, "Yeah. Those cats are tough."

Bunga grinned, "But Kion is tougher!"

Kion inched up and roared. The night clouds flashed lightning revealing the faces of four lions. Kion kept his roar strong as the cats retreated. Wazee cried as he ran, "i told that roar is dangerous!"

Kion stopped his roar. The sky was clear. Everything was still. He turned to see his friends. All of them were jaw-dropped, well, not all of them. Bunga was howling and yelping, "Great Job, Kion! That roar beat some Wild Cat butt! Whoa!"

"Kion?"

Kion looked and saw his father beyond the trees, hidden. Chris came out in the moonlight. The four animals grouped behind Kion. Kion lay flat on the ground, deserving some more punishment.

"Kion."

He looked up into his father's brown eyes. They sparkled in the reflection of the moon light.

"Dad, I'm sorry... I had to. My friends were getting hurt."

Chris fell to his knees and hugged the cub tight, "I am so sorry... I followed your friends here after I heard a wild cat's roar. I saw them fight with you. I saw you... I saw it all, Kion! I am so proud of you."

"Wait, so you're not mad at me? You said it's all a childish game."

"Not if four lion heads appeared out of the cloud. Son, am I so proud of you."

Kion said, "Aren't you mad at me for coming here?"

Chris frowned as he raised an eyebrow, "Why, perhaps?"

"So I can see if it was true. Wazee mentioned that the roar was dangerous. He thought I was trying out the life of animals."

Chris, as once again a wild man of the forest, rubbed his face up agaisnt Kion's lion face, "I see now, son. You do have a responsiliby."

Bunga smiled, "YEA! I knew it all along!"

Kion smiled as he approached his friends, "Tonight, you guys made me believe that my choice was true. I now know. You guys showed me the reason why I am a lion today."

Dashee questioned, "We did?"

Opera stared, "How?"

Kion stood tall, "Your sacrifice tonight showed me that I am the toughest, the leader of the Wild Guard."

He approached Dashee, "Dashee, I give you the mark of the fastest," He laid his paw on her shoulder. A lion head mark appeared on her shoulder. Dashee exclaimed, "Wow!"

He said, "Bunga, you have proven to me that you were the bravest. I give you the mark of bravery," The same mark appeared on Bunga's shoulder, "Un- Bunga - lievable!"

Kion rested his paw on Opera, "You were the strongest to push the wild cat from the reach of Bunga. I give you the mark of Strength," He returned his paw with the mark on Opera's shoulder, "Amazing!"

Kion faced his bird friend, Fuli, "You alerted us of the coming cats, Fuli. I give you the mark of Keeness of sight."

Fuli looked at his wing which bare the last mark of the wild guard, "I'm shocked."

Kion stood as he faced his father, "Dad, I want to welcome my friends to the New Wild Guard."

Chris smiled, "Congraduations, Son. I guess there is a reason you'll be a lion."

Kion climbed unto his father's lap, "Dad, Kion the First is real indeed. Or else i wouldn't have gotten my mark."

"I now believe son. I have no regards to say this, but, I can say that I know what you've gone though. Come on, Kion, let's get Mom to clean you up."

Kion forgot all about his injury. He said goodnight to his friends as he followed his father back home.

That night in bed, Kion lay. He thought about his accomplishments. he got up and looked out his window. He said, "Thank-you, Kion the First. But there's one thing I want to ask."

The form of the lion appeared in the sky, "Yes, Kion."

"Will I ever be human again?"

"It depends if you finish your road, Kion. Then, when that time comes, you can either be human or stay a lion."

"Why would I choose to stay like this?"

"You will soon find out, Kion. Your future lies ahead of you. 'Til the Pride lands end, I will stay with you."

"Yes, Kion the First. But there's one more thing."

"Yes, Kion."

"Will I still have the roar... forever?"

"Not forever, Kion."

"You know my future?"

Kion the first chuckled, "No, Kion. All I know is you will choose whether to be a human or lion when the time comes. I will tell you one thing: This is an one time offer, Kion. When the time comes, choose wisely."

Kion smiled, "Thank-you, Kion the First."

"Now, go to sleep, Kion. You have a new life to start."

"Okay. Good-night."

"Good-night, Kion."


End file.
